


Issue 3253

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pasting the docx file from Issue 3253 into the Rich Text Editor on Safari 5.0.6 on OS X 10.5.8 from Word 2004 for Mac. Note that Word has automatically converted it to doc prior to opening it, since docx is not compatible with Word 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Word 2008 on a Mac

Testing:

Bullets

  * ~~·~~ ~~Strike-throughs~~
  * Bullets
  * Tables



Numbers

  1. ~~1.~~ ~~Strike-throughs~~
  2. Bullets
  3. Tables



Indent

~~Strike-throughs~~

Bullets

Tables

Table

~~Strike-throughs~~

| 

Bullets

| 

Tables  
  
---|---|---  
  
Try 1

| 

Try 2

| 

Try 3  
  
 

This is right-aligned.

This is centered.

This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test.  This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test. This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test.

This is **in bold**. This is _in italics_. This  has an underline **.**

I’ll bet we can’t have red text without stylesheets.

Testing it all.  J


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pasting the docx file from Issue 3253 into the Rich Text Editor on Firefox 14 on OS X 10.5.8 from Word 2004 for Mac. Note that Word has automatically converted it to doc prior to opening it, since docx is not compatible with Word 2004.

Word 2008 on a Mac

Testing:

Bullets

  * ~~·~~ ~~Strike-throughs~~
  * Bullets
  * Tables



Numbers

~~1.~~ ~~Strike-throughs~~

2.     Bullets

3.     Tables

Indent

~~Strike-throughs~~

Bullets

Tables

Table

~~Strike-throughs~~

| 

Bullets

| 

Tables  
  
---|---|---  
  
Try 1

| 

Try 2

| 

Try 3  
  
 

This is right-aligned.

This is centered.

This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test.  This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test. This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test.

This is **in bold**. This is _in italics_. This  has an underline **.**

I’ll bet we can’t have red text without stylesheets.

Testing it all.  J


End file.
